


Destined Chapter 14

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River and Jayne get together.





	Destined Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before.

  
Author's notes: Same as before.  


* * *

Destined Chapter 14

## Destined Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**NEXT MORNING**

Jayne carefully gets out of bed and walks out of the room to find his Ma dressed in her Sunday best. 

"You sure about not gonna church with us?" Grace inquires 

"Not a good idea Ma. Ain't sure who might recognize River. Besides with her lack of sleep... she's bound to say things she ain't s'posed to say." 

"Your sisters will want to meet her." 

"I know. She needs some sleep first." 

"So do you." Grace remarks 

"I'm used to it." Jayne shrugs 

"Alright. Be back after church." 

Jayne returns to the bedroom where he finds River rubbing her eyes. "Go back to sleep." He removes his pants rejoining her in bed. 

River tucks her head onto the crook of his neck, "Tired of the dreams zhang-fu." She whispers. "Want them to go away." 

"I know." 

"Scared" 

"Of what?" 

River whimpers, "Going back to the dark." 

"Know I ain't gonna let that happen." Jayne rubs her back kissing her head, "Ain't gonna let anyone take my wife." 

River smiles 'Like that.' 

Jayne listens as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. 'No one takes you from me.' He gently rubs her middle, 'Or you little girl.' 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

River sits on the fence watching as Jayne exercises a colt. 'There's your Daddy. He's a little gruff but he's a good man. He loves me even though I'm a little crazy. He's going to adore his little girl.' She frowns turning her head to see a wagon with a woman with light brown hair. 

Jayne turns to check on River only to see a wagon and a woman step down. He takes a deep breath walking towards the fence to see River looking at him worried. "Stay out of my head." He warns absently. 

"Not in." River looks at him her hand going to his cheek, "Be nice Jayne." 

"Any idea what she wants?" He asks watching the woman warily. 

"To make things right with you. For you to understand and forgive her." 

Jayne stares at River, "You know?" 

"Don't be mad... listen." She kisses him gently then climbs off the fence as the woman joins them. She approaches the colt. 

"What do you want Hannah?" Jayne asks warily. 

"Good to see you too, Jayne Cobb." The woman says dryly, "So heard you gettin married." She looks at the dark haired young woman. "Little young for you ain't she?" 

"She's old enough." Jayne says stiffly. "What do you want Hannah?" 

"What a way to greet an old friend" 

"Don't Hannah." Jayne warns. "We ain't friends, you're married... I'm gettin married... sooner or later." 

Hannah nods, "Happy for you. I ain't here for trouble Jayne." 

"What then?" Jayne asks warily. 

"What can't an old friend visit?" 

"No, you and me are over. I ain't cheatin on River with anyone especially not with you." He winces as the woman slaps him. "Good to see you too... mind leavin? I got work to do." Jayne says coldly as he walks away. 

River rubs the colt's head trying to ignore the raging emotions in Jayne's head. After a few minutes of silence, she looks up to see Jayne on the other side of the colt, "Stop Jayne. My head hurts." 

Jayne winces, "Sorry baby." He kisses her head. "You shiny?" 

"She's upset." 

"She'll get over it." Jayne shrugs "I ain't cheatin on you." 

River smiles brightly, "I know." 

"You do huh?" 

River nods 

"And why is that?" 

"Cause you love me... and a little scared of my brain." 

Jayne snorts, "See this is why I avoid home... every time I come home she shows up... throws me for a tailspin." Jayne sighs 

"Things happen." River remarks "Love happens. Hearts break. Way of life." 

Jayne laughs, "Well you ain't ever wrong." Jayne slings his arm around her shoulders. 

"Wish I could be. Want to be. I would love to be. Figure out the odds when I don't mean too. It is very tiring to be right." River says dramatically. 

Jayne laughs as he guides her out of the corral. "Wish I could be even half a right as you." 

"Not crazy enough." River remarks 

"Hey now they do call me crazy." 

"Sometimes you are... but not enough to be as crazy as me. Besides... it's more fun when only one of us is completely crazy." 

Jayne laughs, "Think your right." 

"If both of us were crazy who would look for us when we got lost?" 

"Good point baby girl." 

**HOUR LATER**

"We're havin guests." Grace announces not even batting an eye when she sees her son sitting on the front porch with River on his lap as he brushes her wet hair. "Should be here within the hour." 

"Ma that ain't" 

"Being like Simon." River warns 

"Hey now ain't no need for insults." Jayne argues then yelps as she pinches him. 

"Be nice to Simon." 

"Didn't have to pinch me." Jayne grumbles 

"Being bossy." River shrugs "Now finish. Can't have tangles." 

Grace smiles entering the cabin amused by the two bickering, 'Already sound like their married.' 

"Sure you can handle this River girl?" 

"Get to have some fun. Hear Jayne stories. Make you squirm." 

"Unfair. Doc won't tell me embarrassing stories about you." 

"Have none." River shrugs 

"Oh come on you must have some childhood embarrassing stories." 

River frowns, "Once I ran out of the house naked." 

"It ain't that embarrassing." Jayne shrugs off. "You've run the ship naked." 

"I never said I was embarrassed." River shrugs "Mother was." She giggles. "Should have seen how angry she was. She turned bright red." 

Jayne chuckles "Done." 

"Good." River stands taking the brush she walks into the cabin. "Hi" she greets Grace cheerfully as she heads to the bedroom. 

After making sure River has settled in with his Ma Jayne heads to the barn where he finds Timmy brushing the horses down, "So Ma still drags your ruttin ass to church." 

"Ain't see why you didn't have ta go." Timmy grumbles 

Jayne shrugs "Hyper genius without sleep bad." 

"She scream every night?" 

"Pretty much." Jayne grabs a brush and starts brushing down one of the other horses. "Get used to it after a while." 

"You know Sheriff is gonna show up here sooner or later." 

"Know you ain't mentionin River's name." Jayne warns 

"Relax Jayne. Ma told us to keep quiet about her. Said we talk too much she'd kick our asses." 

Jayne laughs, "That's Ma." 

**HOUR LATER**

"Hey Ma. Seen River?" Jayne asks interrupting the conversation his Ma is having with his sister Polly. 

Grace looks up, "Said somethin about Bill?" 

"Who is Bill?" Polly asks 

"River named one of the calves. Knowin her she's off namin the rest of the cows." Jayne sighs 

"Why?" Grace asks 

"Likes namin things." 

"Well you name your guns." Polly remarks 

Jayne glares at his sister, "Better find her before she gets herself into trouble." He walks away. 

"So finally meet someone who puts up with him." Polly states "Must be happy Ma. Finally gettin Jayne married." 

"You know your brother does what he wants. Never could control him." 

"Think she's good for him?" 

"Jayne has always been tough... she lessens it. It is nice to see your brother have fun." Grace muses. "She's very sweet." 

Jayne finds River in the corral petting a calf, "Wandering off again." 

"No I didn't. Told where I'd be." River shrugs 

Jayne joins her, "What are you doin?" 

"Bill wanted some attention. He was feeling lonely." 

"All these cows and he's lonely?" 

River shrugs "Bye Bill." She pats the calf's head then slips her hand into Jayne's much larger hand enjoying the comfort it brings. 

"You ready to meet the rest of the Cobb brood?" He asks as he helps her over the fence. 

"Uh huh." River returns her hand to his humming happily as she skips to keep up with him. 

'Hope this goes well.' Jayne looks at River 'Ain't wantin them to hurt her.' 

River looks at Jayne and squeezes his hand. 

"Ahh there you are." Grace smiles at River who smiles back shyly. "Polly, River" she introduces 

"Hi" River smiles 

**AFTER DARK**

Jayne starts briefly surprised when he feels a familiar head rest on his arm as he sits on a blanket leaning against a rock he looks out at the mountains, "Wore yourself out huh?" 

"Uh huh." 

"They can be a little... wild." 

"Like them." River yawns 

Jayne lifts her onto his lap, "Shouldn't be walkin out here in the dark." 

"Moons bright enough to walk. Knew where you were. The steps you took. How to avoid." River shrugs covering his hand with her own as it rests on her middle. "Stop Jayne." 

"Stop what?" Jayne asks absently. 

"Worrying." She kisses his jaw. 

"And how do you know that?" 

River shrugs "Just do." 

"So what did you think of the family?" 

"Fun. Loud. Very different from my family." 

"I bet." Jayne chuckles "After all we grew up on different worlds with different lives." 

"Why do you stay away for so long?" 

"Safer for them." Jayne shrugs 

"They miss you. I don't understand" 

"Understand what?" 

"They love you... you love them... but you stay away." River says puzzled. 

Jayne sighs, "Done a lot here, a lot that can land me in trouble... and them." 

"And?" 

"Ma pushed me gettin married from the time I was old enough. Didn't want too... wasn't ready to settle down stop causin trouble." 

"Ready now?" 

"Somewhat. Sides least with you I ain't havin to walk away from who I am." 

"Nope, I like how you are even when mean and grumpy." She pats his chest. 

"Hey" Jayne tickles her 

River giggles 

"Take that back" 

"No" River giggles squirming on his lap. 

"So they all gone?" 

"Yep." 

"Good." Jayne kisses her. "Get my wife all alone. No sharin" 

River giggles "Well zhang-fu you are sharing me." 

Jayne chuckles "Good point." He rubs her middle "So how is she doin?" 

River smiles "Perfectly happy." She kisses Jayne 

"Good." 

**LATER**

"Wonder what she's like." Jayne muses as River leans against his chest his hand rubbing her middle as they look up at the moon. 

River smiles "Can't wait to see." 

"What do you think she's like?" 

"A Daddy's girl definitely." 

Jayne laughs "Of course." 

River turns her head kissing his jaw. "I like it Jayne." 

"Like what?" 

River looks at his hand resting on her middle, "Feeling her. I know I shouldn't feel so much... isn't normal. But I do... and I like it." 

"You do huh?" 

"Uh huh. I feel when every little part of her develops. Feel my body change when she grows." She says awed. "Shouldn't be like this." She shivers 

"Cold?" 

"No... just remembering" 

"Remembering what?" 

"Being there." 

"Don't think about it baby." 

"Try not too." River sighs "Hard. Replay so much. Remember so much. I can't get rid of what is in my head and I want too so bad." She says sadly. 

"I know." 

"Can't live a normal life... glad I have you." River nuzzles his neck. 

"Ain't goin anywhere, baby." 

"I know." 

"And how do you know?" 

River smiles "Besides the fact I could hunt you down and inflict serious pain?" 

Jayne winces realizing she is right, "Besides that." 

River kisses his neck, "Wolves are very territorial... and possessive." She nips at his jaw smiling as he groans, "You won't run from your mate." She leans back against his chest. 

Jayne kisses her head. "No I ain't gonna run." 

**NEXT DAY**

River leans against the fence watching Jayne watch as his brother exercises the colt. "Go" 

"What?" Jayne looks at her startled. 

"Stop thinking about it... go say sorry." 

"River" 

"Gonna give me a headache." 

"Ain't sure what to say." 

"Be nice about all of it." 

Jayne sighs "Ain't sure if I can." 

"You can. Now go... don't want to give me a headache." 

Jayne stares at River then nods "Don't go far from the house." 

"I won't. Promise." She kisses his cheek walking back to the house. 

Jayne heads to the barn and saddles one of the horses as Timmy walks into the barn. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Have somethin I need to do." Jayne answers, "Keep an eye on River for me? Make sure she doesn't wander off." 

"She's an adult." 

"Just do it." Jayne growls mounting the horse he puts the horse into a run. 

Grace looks up to see Jayne riding one of the fastest horses out of the yard. "Where is that boy goin?" She muses aloud 

"To learn." River answers 

"You know where he's goin?" Grace looks at the young woman who is stirring the stew. 

River nods "His to tell." 

**WHILE LATER: CABIN**

Hannah Hendrics looks up from folding her laundry when she hears a horse. She swallows heavily seeing Jayne dismount. "Jayne" She greets calmly. 

Jayne walks up to the porch leaning against the railing, "Look you know I ain't much for sorrys and all that... but since you and me known each other so long I guess you are one of the few people I should apologize too." 

"I guess I should apologize as well. Probably shouldn't have come over... know your Ma woulda had a fit if she saw me. She never did like me." Hannah pauses "I mostly wanted to say sorry for what happened last time you were around." 

Jayne shrugs "Its fine" 

"So Jayne Cobb gettin married. That's a shocker." 

Jayne shrugs "Get that a lot. My family is still surprised." 

"When you gettin married?" 

"Ain't sure." 

"Always did things when you wanted." Hannah smiles 

"I'm gonna marry her... just ain't asked her yet." Jayne shrugs 

"You must really love her to be thinkin bout marriage" 

"River's one of a kind... if we're lucky." 

"How'd you meet her?" 

"Doin what I do." 

Hannah nods 

"Better get back." Jayne starts down the steps. 

"Jayne... it is good to see you." 

Jayne nods getting on his horse 

Hannah watches as he mounts his horse taking off in a fast run. 'Good luck Jayne.' 

**WHILE LATER: CABIN**

Jayne enters the cabin ignoring his Ma's curious expression as she sits in her rocking chair knitting and heads straight back to the bedroom where he finds River asleep. He smiles then walks back out of the room. 

"Halt" Grace says firmly as Jayne reaches the door. 

"Ma not now." 

"Don't take that tone with me Jayne Cobb. Now where did you go?" 

"Needed to talk to Hannah." Jayne glances at his Ma to see her displeased expression. 

"That woman was nothin' but trouble for you since you were teenagers." Grace says with displeasure. "What did you need to talk to her bout?" 

"Ma" 

"You better not be startin up with her again Jayne." Grace warns. "I raised you better than that. If you want to mess round with a married woman while single fine but you ain't while married." Seeing Jayne about to protest she adds, "And I do know what happened the last time you saw her." 

"I ain't gonna cheat on River. She'd probably kill me before you could." Jayne rubs his neck. 

"So what made you run out of here to see that harlot?" Grace asks with disgust 

"Yesterday she came to see me... got mad told her to leave me alone." 

"Yet you went to see her." 

"To apologize for bein rude." 

"You apologized to someone?" Grace says surprised. 

"River was gettin annoyed with me thinkin too much." Jayne shrugs 

"Oh" Grace says her attention on her knitting. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Jayne looks over to see River sitting on a log watching him as he chops wood. "Stay out of my head." He warns 

"Not in." River replies watching him intently. 

Jayne drops the axe and walks over sitting beside her. "How ya sleep?" 

River tilts her head looking at him, "Fine." 

"How's your head?" 

River shrugs "Hurts a little." 

Jayne winces, "Sorry babe. Tryin not to think too much." 

"I know." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you. Now go finish." 

"Hey takin a break here. Been workin all day." 

River hums resting her chin on her hands as she looks at the ground counting rocks. 

Jayne runs his hand down her back then smiles seeing she is shoeless. "Walkin without boots huh?" 

River looks at her feet surprised, "Huh" 

"Forgot?" 

River shrugs "Guess so." 

"Be careful walkin around... don't want you gettin sliced up and splintered." 

River nods her eyes going back to the rocks and her counting. "OK Jayne." 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 14**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **15k**  |  **11/22/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  River and Jayne get together.   
Notes:  Same as before.   
  



End file.
